Cartoon Story 3 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is Paul Young and Paul Young 65's twenty seventh movie spoof of Cartoon Story 3. Cast (The Main Cast) *Spongebob Squarepants as Woody *Patrick Starfish as Buzz Lightyear *Donkey Kong as Mr. Potato Head *Diddy Kong as Slinky Dog *Mumbo Jumbo (from Banjo Kazooie) as Rex *Bottles (from Banjo Kazooie) as Hamm *Sandy Cheeks as Bo Peep *John Darling as Andy Davis *Penelope Pitstop as Mrs. Davis *and more Cast (The Other Cast) *Yoshi (from Mario) as Bullseye *Pearl (from Steven Universe) as Mrs. Potato Head *Top Cat as Sarge *Atomic Betty Barrett as Barbie *Gordon Quid, Waffles, and Mr. Blik as The Aliens *Top Cat's Gang as Sarge's Soldiers *Cera as Trixie *Lola Bunny as Dolly *Bugs Bunny as Buttercup *Daffy Duck as Mr. Pricklepants *Crunch Bandicoot as Chuckles *Rat, Rit, and Rut as Peas-in-a-Pod *Ursula as Stretch *Sea Salt Thumb as Chunk *Burk as Twitch *Cannon Boat Keith as Sparks *Croc's Adorable Little Brother as Big Baby *Donkey Kong as Jack-in-the-Box *Diddy Kong as Chatter Telephone *Squeeks the Catterpillar as Bookworm *The Eds as Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Boy *Brom Bones and Amos Slade as Hunters (Garbage Men) *The Rowdyruff Boys as Caged Mammals (Garbage Toys) *The Wicked Coachman as Adult Sid Phillips *The Evergreen 504 as A Ride to Sunnyside *Sheila as Daisy *Rancid Rabbit as Lotso Gotted Unwrapped *Speedy as Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement Gallery (The Main Cast) NEW Spongebob spongebob squarepants.png|Spongebob Squarepants as Woody Patrick Star (TV Series).jpg|Patrick Starfish as Buzz Lightyear Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong as Mr. Potato Head Diddy Kong.png|Diddy Kong as Slinky Dog MumboN&B.jpg|Mumbo Jumbo as Rex Bottles2.png|Bottles as Hamm SANDY about texas.png|Sandy Cheeks as Bo Peep John Darling-0.jpg|John Darling as Andy Davis 5c5bc2b0b6f05da5bc5a82e2d94e939e.jpeg|Penelope Pitstop as Mrs. Davis Gallery (The Other Cast) Scenes *Cartoon Story 3 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1. (English) *Cartoon Story 3 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2. (Francais) *Cartoon Story 3 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3. (Francais) *Cartoon Story 3 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4. (Francais) *Cartoon Story 3 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5. (English) *Cartoon Story 3 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 6. (English) *Cartoon Story 3 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 7. (Spanish) *Cartoon Story 3 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 8. (Spanish) *Cartoon Story 3 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 9. (Spanish) *Cartoon Story 3 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 10. (English) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelightnin01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcelitning02.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrswg6.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *Hit02.wav *sabhit2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *2 clash CK.wav *2 clash 4.wav *lasrhit4.wav *SlowSabr.wav *sthswng1.wav *Swing01.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *sthswng3.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Voice Cast (English) *Radar Overseer Hank - Spongebob Squarepants *Microsoft Mike - Patrick Starfish *Microsoft Sam - Donkey Kong *Radar Overseer Hank (+10) - Diddy Kong *Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) - Mumbo Jumbo *Radar Overseer Guy - Bottles *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle as Princess Peach *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) - John Darling *Microsoft Mike (-10) - Hooded Claw *Microsoft Mary - Penelope Pitstop *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Jorge Loquendo V1 - Spongebob Squarepants *Carlos Loquendo V1 - Patrick Starfish *Juan Loquendo V1 - Donkey Kong *Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) - Diddy Kong *Roberto Loquendo V1 (+10) - Mumbo Jumbo *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 - Bottles *Carmen Loquendo V1 - Princess Peach *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) - John Darling *Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) - Hooded Claw *Francisca Loquendo V1 - Penelope Pitstop *and more Trivia *Spongebob's two lightsabers, that are still light blue and orange, will have the sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Patrick'ss two lightsabers, that are still light blue and green, will have the sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Falco will have a yellow lightsaber, that will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff01.wav sound effects. *Katt will have a purple double bladed saber staff, that will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Princess Peach will have two light blue lightsabers, that will have the sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. *The Wallace and Gromit Train travels down the dessert at a high speed toward the bridge that the engine, its coal tender, nine coaches, and three freight cars, plunge off the bridge and get saved by Mario. The engine on the train is an 0-2-2 or an American Northumbrian type steam locomotive. Locomotives of this wheel arrangement were only built and used most common on the pioneer railroad days, circa 1830. These types of engines have four wheels (no leading wheels, two driving wheels, and two trailing wheels) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Toy Story Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 3 Spoof Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoofs